Reyn Darlove
Reyn Darlove is a seasoned hunter/warrior from Isle de Fino. His time spent overseas has made him a bit cold and very expressionless. Over time he has grown close and admits his loyalty to Abigaile Thorn. Life on The Isle Younger years Reyn was born to be placed into one of the Darlove "pacts", a group of warriors that the Darloves believed strengthened relationships and, by extension, improved results. Having successfully been deemed worthy of the Darlove family, Reyn was placed in a pact with three other men, but their time together would not begin immediately. During his childhood, Reyn was known to be very pleasant and happy. He tended to those around him and tried his best to help others with different jobs. Soon enough, around age 13, Reyn found himself being taken for a hunting job. He was not great at first, but others believed practice and time would make him an exceptional hunter. Reyn was then titled a hunter, but not given a hunting note, a predetermined name given to hunters officially. Years passed and at age 16, Reyn was officially recognized and given the hunting note "Wolfe". Those who hunted with him say it was his keen eye or his ability to sneak around without alerting targets that earned him the title. Shortly after, though, nobles came to send Reyn to his pact thus beginning their time together. The Pact In the pact were four men. Reyn, Doytt, Levi, and Trent. The group was fairly friendly and got along with one another very quickly. The pact would do jobs together whether that be hunting or mercenary work, though they never tried to take on jobs from nobles fearing it would be too much for them to handle so early on. As time went on, the pact became more efficient together to the point where common strategies for them became gossip in Darlove territory. Reyn and Levi were the swordsmen of the pact, always keeping the fight on them while Doytt and Trent would keep their attacks from afar with bows or, at certain times, even come close to attack with a shortsword or dagger. One of their most popular encounters was with an O'Steem caravan that was ordered to be questioned when they were seen passing through Darlove territory. The caravan became hostile and attacked the pact. With quick thinking, Levi attacked with a shield bash, knocking the foe back to their wagon shortly followed by an arrow from Doytt that stroke the shoulder. Reyn had been seen striking through an attackers stomach with a sword, pushing him along towards another bandit who was stricken as well and dropped to the ground. Trent had already taken care of the head of the caravan leaving it open to Darlove nobles to tend to. While Reyn's pact were recognized they still refused to take on noble jobs. Eulalian Interference In their lack of noble offerings, the pact took to visiting the annual festival held on Isle de Fino. While the festival took place, a Eulalian crew took siege to the Darlove castle in an attempt to put an end to a feud between the two families. Word got to the festival, but nobody attacked in fear of ruining the festival. The pact, however, disliked this. They plotted to sneak into the Eulalian home at the festival to see if the Queen was speaking of the siege on the 2nd day. While infiltrating, however, the pact were caught at the Queen's door immediately resulting in a battle breaking out between the pact and those of the Eulalia family. The fighting was harsh. Slashes and blows being traded and blood being spilt. After taking slashes to his chest and leg, Reyn was forced out of a window by Trent, who only shouted for him to run before returning to the battle. Reyn ran. Clearly outnumbered and outdone, Reyn fled to the Darlove house and was then immediately tended to. During his healing, on the 4th day of the festival, the Eulalia house had made a lot of commotion. Reyn was quick to try and head to a balcony to get a view, but struggled to get there. Many folk ran past him and others were screaming to let people go. Once Reyn headed out onto the balcony, he saw his pact. Doytt, Levi, and Trent. Bloodied and bruised with cuts almost all over, Reyn could only watch in horror. The Queen was making a speech, talking about "making an example of the Darloves". When her speech ended she signaled her men. Shortly after, three men with daggers took to slashing the throats of each pact member one after the other. Outrage grew and people of different families began fighting. A riot had broke out and Reyn was in the middle of it. He struggled to make it away from the festival alive. Lone Wolfe More years had passed, and Reyn had grown too. He was much bigger than most men around him making his presence all the more intimidating even around other Darloves. Now, at age 20, Reyn had grown emotionless. What he lost in emotion he exceeded at in his skills in combat. He was no perfect warrior, but he learned a lot after the Eulalian massacre. Those who then hunted with him only felt his sense of rage looming through the air even though he never lost his temper. He had nothing but hate for Eulalia. The Queen was a target in his eyes, but he was not going to instantly attack. He had to plan out how he could assassinate the Queen. In that passing time, however, the time came to send a new candidate overseas to the Hales. This time Reyn had been chosen. While it was a completely random decision, Reyn feels he was intentionally sent away to not cause another battle on the Isle. Loaded onto a boat and sent in the direction of the Hales, Reyn ended up on the docks of Aedwin. He had been sent to find information about the royalty of the kingdoms in the Hales. So Reyn took to finishing his goal as fast as possible to leave and continue his plot against the Queen of the Eulalia family. Life in The Hales Abigaile Thorn While Reyn searched for his information, he encountered a group known as the Rising Sun. They had someone held captive for apparently trying to rob the King. Reyn would typically step away from this kind of business, but stuck around to see if any information from this King could be useful. Amidst judgement, the King said there would be a fee placed on the captive's head. Reyn had pondered this suggestion as he did not know the Hales so well. Someone to help him get his information and get back as quickly as possible would be a great benefit to him. Reyn asked the price for the captive and was promptly given a fee of one thousand gold pieces. He paid it. After all, the gold was not important to Reyn for the time being as he just needed the information. The captive was set free and into Reyn's hands. She revealed herself to be Abigaile Thorn, though only told Reyn to call her Abby for the time being. Reyn and Abby quickly took to searching for information, but nothing substantial was found. Reyn instead pondered the next few days wondering what valuable information he could get, but soon found himself wondering about Abby. Reyn began to question and try to understand Abby. Soon he grew close to her. While passing a vacant windmill, Reyn had broke into it and claimed it for the two. Disappearance There was a period of time when Abigaile had disappeared from the Hales. During this time, Reyn had become enveloped with the idea that Abby left him in pursuit of a better life. This internal panic caused Reyn to seek out ways to make himself a better man having felt that his cold nature had driven Abby away. Soon enough, he had seen himself labeled as Head Archer of Phil's Aedwin unit. Recognized by Nikolas and Phil, they had taken in someone believed to have murdered Ianto Del Rossi. After a short lived interrogation, the man stated that he had kidnapped someone named Abigaile and delivered them to the Eulalia family as a result of blackmail. In his immediate burst of rage, Reyn stormed back to the windmill and broke down. Destroying the insides of the windmill and even reopening some recent wounds, Nikolas had arrived to find a completely defeated and hopeless Reyn. He was left alone in front of the windmill all night on his knees. "Thicc brown loli has connected." Time had passed and routing Aedwin had became Reyn's common passtime. He had not returned to the windmill for months and was then not thinking about anything related to the past. He was completely cold doing what he was told and making it by. During a patrol, Reyn was interrupted by a small girl. She revealed herself to be Abigaile Thorn. In a complete state of cold disbelief, Reyn immediately told them to leave. He had been completely convinced Abby was dead. A battle started between them. Reyn lost. Though he was ready for death actually begging for it, but quickly became unconscious. Reyn woke up next to Abby in a house they originally stayed at after paying the original fee for her. The End Time passed after the death of Ianto and another Del Rossi had shown their face around Aedwin. He abruptly stopped Reyn and demanded he know where to find the Eulalia family in order to attack them. Reyn told the boy he was on a terrible path, one that would lead to his death if he were not careful. After more bickering, Reyn left the boy to go and get himself killed. Though in the back of his mind, another death for the Eulalia family would not go lightly. Reyn took it upon himself to fight. He returned home to the Isle and prepared for a siege. The siege was led by Reyn and backed by the King of the Darlove family. A battle to end a feud years long. After a day long siege, Reyn had successfully killed the Eulalian Queen who had his pact murdered. Though his success did leave him with plenty of wounds, some considered fatal. Instead of heading back to heal, he abandoned his home and headed for the Hales. When Reyn arrived, Aedwin and Hallengard had both seemed empty. Hallengard had a few people there questioning Reyn though in his cold demeanor he "politely" turned them down and left. Before he was able to make his way back across the bridge outside of Hallengard he collapsed. His wounds were catching up with him and he was unable to keep moving. Reyn is alive however. His abrupt absence caused a search for him. Geoff Darlove had encountered and taken Reyn back to the Isle to recover. After recovering and taking time to hide, Reyn returned once again to the Hales to search for Abby again. The two reunited and Reyn told Abby of the offer proposed by his father to rule the Darlove family. After proposing to Abby and saying their goodbyes, the two left for the Isle. They currently reside on Isle de Fino ruling the Darlove family ending Reyn's story. Personality On Arrival Reyn arrived at the Hales completely cold and emotionally dead. He responds honestly and is not afraid to point out your faults. He does not take kindly to strangers so easily and will keep an aggressive tone with them until he feels he can trust them. This is a bit different from how he acts now with Abby, but the details of their relationship are kept secret. Currently Reyn is much more open now. He has left his cold demeanor behind in favor of a more respectful nature. He is still stern when it comes to certain things but will not immediately turn away from others. Interests Abby. Trivia * Reyn is actually a prince of the Darlove family. Darlove culture does not place high nobles like prince/princess' as high as king/queens and they are actually treated as most common folk. * The name Reyn was inspired by the character Reyn from Xenoblade Chronicles (If you haven't noticed, dogass likes to take names from his favorite RPGs sometimes, i.e. Smithy from Super Mario RPG) * Reyn is, in fact, taller than most others. His scale is at 1.05. This technically does give him a speed advantage, but Reyn is played to not use much or any armor. * Reyn could be considered completely obsessed with Abby though he tries not to show it. * The character is not permanently gone. Reyn may return from time to time to visit the Hales but will not be an occupant of it. Gallery Reyn FERender.png|Custom FE portrait of Reyn made by dogass reynFELT.png|FE Portrait of Reyn made by Lemon Tart Category:Characters